marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Calvin Chadwick
Calvin Chadwick is a high-powered businessman and an American Senatorial candidate who will do whatever it takes to get on top. He is the husband of Whitney Frost. Biography Isodyne Energy Calvin Chadwick, a wealthy industrialist, was the owner of Isodyne Energy, a business which existed since World War II when Agnes Cully, a scientist and inventor, made it rise to prominence. Disastrous Affair Though married to Whitney Frost, Chadwick began an affair with Jane Scott, a scientist who worked with the Particle Accelerator at Isodyne Energy Headquarters. Scott came into contact with Zero Matter, an anomalous substance that Isodyne Energy procured after an Atomic Bomb test; eventually, Scott became a frozen mass. Since Chadwick was running for Senate, he did not want the death of Scott to reveal his affair and disrupt his campaign; Chadwick hired Andrew Henry to dispose of the body. Investigated ]] While Chadwick, who owned one of the competing horses, was attending a horse racing event with his wife Whitney Frost at Santa Anita Park and posing for the photographers eagerly greeting the celebrity couple. The pair were approached by Edwin Jarvis, who claimed to be head of production at Stark Pictures and requested a talk in private with Frost. While they were gone, Chadwick spoke to Peggy Carter, who claimed to be a big supporter of his, with Chadwick happily flirting with her and thanking her for her support. ]] Carter suddenly revealed herself to really be an agent with the Strategic Scientific Reserve who was investigating the death of Jane Scott, whom she was aware had been having an affair with Chadwick, trying to unnerve Chadwick by loudly asking if his wife was aware of the affair. Carter demanded that Chadwick hand over a complete list of all his employees at Isodyne Energy; however, Chadwick informed her that as the company dealt with highly confidence materials he would not help without a warrant from the SSR. Chadwick then told her he needed to collect his winnings and returned to his wife's side while Carter and Jarvis also made their hasty exit. During the continued investigation into Scott's death, Andrew Henry became affected by what had killed her and began slowly turning to ice from the inside. As Henry went mad trying to find a cure, he took Jason Wilkes hostage and tried to kill Carter and Daniel Sousa. Aware of the situation, Frost advised Chadwick to bribe a police officer to kill Henry before he could reveal any information about what was happening. Chadwick and Frost paid the officer and Frost noted that it was they last time they would have to dirty their hands.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Betrayed by the Council ]] Arriving at the Arena Club, Chadwick was informed by Eddie that the Council of Nine were waiting for him in the meeting room. Unaware that there would be a meeting, Chadwick requested a drink and prepared to join the others. Chadwick joined the Council and was informed by Thomas Gloucester that the Isodyne Program would be shut down immediately as he had not provided them with any results and it had now attracted an SSR investigation. Chadwick argued that the Zero Matter he had discovered could potentially change the world and make them billions. Gloucester insisted that the decision had already been made and Hugh Jones advised that he focus on the Senate race, although highly disappointed, Chadwick was forced to agree and snubbed out his candle as a symbol of his obedience. of his failure]] Chadwick met with Whitney Frost in her dressing room on the set of her latest movie and informed her of the Council's decision. As Frost was clearly highly disappointed, Chadwick defended himself and insisted that he had argued against them; however, Frost claimed he just let them walk all over him as he always did. Chadwick apologized but explained that the Council would be clearing the lab and destroying the Zero Matter so he could focus on his Senate campaign, claiming that in the long run this was likely better for the pair of them.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Hiding the Truth ]] The next morning Chadwick learned there had been an explosion at the Isodyne Energy Headquarters which had seemingly destroyed the Zero Matter. He went to Whitney Frost and tried to tell her but she refused to listen. Once Chadwick had framed Jason Wilkes as a communist responsible for the explosion, he informed Frost. Delighted, Chadwick went to collect a bottle of wine when Frost told him she wished to quit acting, but he recommended that they wait until after his campaign. meeting]] Doing as the Council of Nine recommended, Chadwick continued to focus his efforts on furthering his Senate campaign. With only one other candidate in the running, Chadwick and the Council developed a plan to ensure Chadwick's victory. Using their impressive influence, they had two newspaper headlines printed, one in which Anderson withdrew from the race peacefully, and one where he was involved in a sex scandal. The Council met at the Arena Club to discuss this further and remained confident that it would be successful. ]] While in bed, Chadwick listened as Frost told him how Agent Peggy Carter had harassed her over the explosion at Isodyne Energy Headquarters. Chadwick did not take his wife too seriously and promised to file an offical complaint; however Frost insisted that they hire Rufus Hunt to assassinate Carter instead. When Chadwick refused, Frost began to cry and stated that Carter had threatened her and the thought of the Council finding out was too dangerous. Chadwick then gave in and did as she requested. ]] While enjoying a drink at the Arena Club, Chadwick was greeted by Vernon Masters who introduced him to the Strategic Scientific Reserve's New York City Chief Jack Thompson. Chadwick personally thanked Thompson for all the work he had put in protecting Isodyne Energy from the trouble it had experienced in the aftermath of the explosion. Masters then commented on how Chadwick was now running unopposed in the race to become Senator now that Anderson had dropped out due to the Council of Nine's influence. The group then shared a laugh and a drink over the good news.Agent Carter: 2.03: Better Angels Press and Photoshoots Chadwick continued to host press events as his political campaign soared. One of these events was visited by Edwin Jarvis who collected a couple of buttons in support of Chadwick's campaign. Once the event was concluded, Chadwick shook hands with the last remaining members of the public before leaving, being driven away by Rufus Hunt, who was suffering from a bullet wound in his hand. Returning home, Chadwick visited Whitney Frost, who claimed to be busy rehearsing her lines for her movie. The couple discussed the disappearance of her director Kenneth, with Frost noting he enjoyed a drink and could be found dead in a river; Chadwick was appalled at the idea, as he claimed it would be bad for the campaign. They went on to discuss the upcoming photoshoot for Life Magazine, and Chadwick promised if it went well, it would not be long until he was President of the United States. Although Chadwick asked her not to be late, Frost failed to attend the photoshoot, claiming to be ill.Agent Carter: 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors Shocking Revelation ]] When Chadwick arrived home the next day, he found Whitney Frost and Rufus Hunt waiting for him. Hunt explained that Peggy Carter had kidnapped him and had tortured him into revealing key information about the Council of Nine, including the names of their members. The furious Chadwick claimed that he had hired Hunt because he had claimed to be unbreakable and insisted that he explain his actions to the Council himself. 's true power]] Hunt however insisted that they protect him so he did not reveal Chadwick and Frost's true intentions to the Council. Frost tried to show Chadwick something but he would not listen; Frost then claimed that Hunt had made a mistake which could be fixed. To Chadwick's horror, Frost grabbed Hunt's throat before transforming him into Zero Matter and absorbing him into her skin. Chadwick stared in disbelief as his wife revealed a large scar covering much of the side of her face; when he asked what had happened, Frost claimed she had fixed his problem and could now be whatever she wanted. Deal with the Mob Mortified by witnessing his wife using Zero Matter to murder Rufus Hunt, Chadwick struggled to sleep. He decided to sneak out of the house, fearing for his life, picking out a suit to wear. However, when he turned around, Whitney Frost was standing behind him, scaring Chadwick. Frost told him that she needed his help to steal the body of Jane Scott as she felt the Zero Matter inside Scott's corpse was calling out to her. The pair traveled to the County Cold Storage Building owned by Thomas Gloucester, once they had found the room containing Scott's body, Chadwick continued to question his wife's reasons for bringing them both here. Frost insisted that the Zero Matter had called her there and ordered Chadwick to open the casket. Chadwick did what he was told and looked at Scott's lifeless body which was infused with Zero Matter; despite Chadwick's protests, Frost touched Scott's body and she absorbed the Zero Matter. Chadwick witnessed her eyes turn black before she told him that she needed an Atomic Bomb. Returning to the Chadwick Residence, Chadwick continued to insist that they could not take an Atomic Bomb from Roxxon Oil Corporation as Hugh Jones would never allow it. In an attempt to reassure him, Frost insisted that they would succeed and once they had the Zero Matter, then the Council of Nine would have to answer to them, claiming that when her power was increased they could bring about world peace. Frost tried to kiss Chadwick but he pulled away before asking how they would achieve this, Frost told him they would have to go to Joseph Manfredi for help. Relationships Family *Wilma Cully - Mother-in-law *Whitney Frost - Wife Allies *Isodyne Energy - Founder **Jane Scott † - Employee and Lover turned Victim **Jason Wilkes - Employee **Receptionist - Employee *Vernon Masters - Friend *Council of Nine **Hugh Jones **Thomas Gloucester *Rufus Hunt † - Subordinate *Andrew Henry † *Eddie *Jack Thompson *Joseph Manfredi - Reluctant Ally Enemies *Peggy Carter *Edwin Jarvis *Representative Anderson Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Calvin Burlingame and Hesperus Chadwick are two members of the Secret Empire, a group dedicated to restore an aristocracy and rule over the United States of America first, and then the entire world. References External Links * Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Businesspeople Category:Politicians Category:Isodyne Energy Leaders Category:Council of Nine Members Category:Villains